Merry Celestmas!
by Lavasharks
Summary: Celestmas Eve, from the perspective of eight different ponies. A story for the holidays.
1. Lyra

"I must say Lyra, you really outdid yourself setting up the house!" said Bon Bon to her marefriend.

The two had spent all morning setting up the Celestmas tree which adorned the corner far from the fireplace. Celestmas stickers were placed on the windows, and Lyra had even made a snowpony out in the front yard.

Lyra gave Bon Bon a hot cup of cocoa and placed a candy cane between her lips.

"Aw, it's not that special," giggled Lyra. "You helped too."

Bon Bon glanced away. "Yeah, barely anyway..."

Lyra turned Bon Bon's head. "Nooo, you helped!"

"Careful, I'm still sick..."

"I don't care." said Lyra, kissing Bon Bon on the muzzle. She blushed and held her close, sharing body heat. Not even the fireplace could match the warmth these two shared.

The doorbell rang. Bon Bon took another sip of cocoa and cantered towards the door. Lyra moved Bon Bon aside.

"I got it, babe."

Lyra opened the door to a smiling blond mailmare with a package in her mouth.

"Oh, hey Ditz. Thanks!"

Lyra took it. "No problem!" said Derpy.

"Hey Ditz, are you spending Celestmas with anypony?"

Derpy turned and winced at the question. "You kidding? Mailponies barely have time for holidays."

"At least spend Celestmas with us!"

"I dunno, I wouldn't want to interrupt you guys..."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Remember _last_ year?"

Derpy's face turned to one of shock and fear.

"Er," said Lyra, "The... the year _before_, I mean."

"Oh, that DOES sound like fun!"

Lyra smiled. "So it's a yes?"

"Sure, I'll get back to you later!"

Derpy left and Lyra returned inside with the package.

Opening it, she found Celestmas gifts from her parents back in Canterlot. She smiled, then remembered she hadn't given Bon Bon a Celestmas present.

Celestmas was tomorrow, and Lyra was sure she could get something by then. She just had to focus and not get distracted.

While Bon Bon set up ornaments, Lyra paced back in forth in the bedroom. A gift for her marefriend had to be special and it had to come from the heart.

"I suppose Pinkie could make a cake or something... but if I MAKE Bonnie a cake or something, that's even BETTER!"

Lyra squealed at her plan and got to work on making the cake. First, she had to get Bon Bon out of the house. Aloe and Lotus owed her a favor, so she had them set up a free spa day with Bon Bon.

She also let Derpy in on the plan to distract her afterwards. Overall, Bon Bon should be distracted for four hours or so.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Step one," said Lyra, getting to work on the cake. She wore a chef's hat and apron. "Eggs. Got it."<p>

Lyra, making no attempt to crack the eggs, threw them plainly into the bowl. All twelve of them.

"Cooking is easy! Step two: a cup of flour..."

Lyra was too lazy to find a cup, so she just poured what she assumed a cup was.

"Lookin' good. Step three: milk, cinammon, sugar..."

Lyra poured half a gallon of milk into the mixture. Now for sugar and cinnamon...

"Sugar cookies!" she yelled as she scrambled towards the treats. She read the label.

"May contain cinnamon... I guess that works..."

She dumped in some cookies and followed the rest of the instructions by the book. Finally, her masterpiece was done and was ready to be baked.

"Insert cake into oven, bake for 35 minutes at 350 degrees Fahrenheit..."

The doorbell rang and Lyra went to answer it. She quickly put the cake in the oven and set the time and temperature.

Unfortunately for Lyra, she set it to Celsius.

"Coming!~" she sang as she opened the door, surprised to see Derpy, her daughter Dinky, and Bon Bon.

"Hey Ditz! Hey Bonnie! How was-wait, Bonnie?"

"Hey Lyra! What's going on?" She noticed Lyra's apron and hat. "Are you cooking something? I'm hungry!"

Bon Bon walked towards the kitchen but was promptly stopped by Lyra.

"Wait! Uh, how did you get out so early?"

"Oh, I canceled the seaweed wrap to spend time with my favorite mare!"

She kissed Lyra's cheek, who still displayed more panic than affection.

"Uh, hey, sit down honey!" said Lyra, pushing Bon Bon down onto a couch. "Tell me about your day!"

"But you were already there for almost everything..."

Derpy spoke. "Uh, guys..."

They looked over to Derpy, who pointed at the kitchen where massive smoke had arisen.

"WHA?" yelled Bon Bon as she shot up.

"What... what happened?" said Lyra.

The large smoke moved into the living room now. Bon Bon ran to a fire extinguisher and put out the entire kitchen which had lighten up. Panting loudly, she dropped the canister and spoke to Lyra.

"What happened?" inquired Bon Bon. Lyra was saddened. She only wanted to make this a special holiday for the most important mare in Equestria to her. And she screwed up. She was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry Bonnie... I just wanted to make you a cake..."

Bon Bon smiled. "It's fine, Lyra. I know you meant well. Besides, today was fun! I went to the spa, put out my first house fire and spent Celestmas Eve with you."

Lyra smiled and embraced Bon Bon. Derpy quietly coughed behind them. Dinky bounced around with joy.

"So..." said Bon Bon, "622 degrees Fahrenheit?"

Lyra giggled and held her close. "I love ya, Bonnie..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Daily updates. Let's see who appears tomorrow!<strong>

**-Sharky**


	2. Trixie

"Come on, please just WAKE UP!" yelled Twilight into Spike's ear. He groaned.

"What is it?" asked Spike.

"I need your fire to melt the snow so I can leeaaavvvvveeee."

"Ugh..."

Spike reluctantly got up and went to the door. He opened it only to be covered in snow.

"Mhmhmmmhmhm!" said Spike, still smothered.

"What?

He popped his head out of the snow. "I said, 'this is annoying.'"

"Spike, as you know I need to wake up extra early to set up the library decorations. Do you REALLY want a repeat of _last_ year?"

Spike gulped. "No. I still have nightmares about that _cat..._"

"Then I must make sure I hang them up this time!"

Spike checked the time. Five-thirty in the morning.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

* * *

><p>Twilight triple-checked her checklist to make sure she didn't miss a thing.<p>

"Okay. I'll need more lights, candles, firewood, scented pinecones, and finally a star for the tree. All set! Ready to go?"

"Ready!"

"Let's go!"

Twilight walked almost alone through the streets of Ponyville. There were other ponies about buying things early as she was. The sun was rising ever slowly over the horizon.

Stopping in front of a large basket of pinecones, Twilight took a sniff, but not before being interrupted by another nose taking a whiff.

She pulled away in shock and met a face she had seen only once before.

"Sparkle..." said Trixie with an air of superiority.

"Trixie?" asked Twilight. "What are you doing in Ponyville?"

Trixie looked away for a second. She mumbled so low Twilight couldn't hear her.

"Er... what?"

"I came for the pinecones, okay? I heard they were the best around..."

Trixie shuffled around uncomfortably. Twilight didn't know what to say. Seeing her here now, it was almost comical.

"So uh... how have you been?"

"Uh... good...you?"

"I've been good..."

The entire situation was just awkward. Twilight was at a loss for words about Trixie. How random it is that they meet, and yet here they were.

"So... meeting anypony for the holidays?" asked Twilight.

Trixie paused for a moment. "No, I'm just taking these and going back home. That's all."

"So you're not spending Celestmas with anypony?" said Twilight incredulously.

Trixie sighed. "No."

Spike already knew where Twilight was going with this, and he didn't like it. At all.

"Well, you can spend Celestmas with us!"

Trixie looked surprised, but tried to hide it. "No, I'm quite fine, thank you."

Twilight knew Trixie left Ponyville in bad spirits, but still wanted to help her. Maybe she could become her friend...

"Come on! I won't take no for an answer!" said Twilight.

Trixie had a small look of annoyance, then teleported away.

She reappeared behind the sofa and quill building. The sun rose slightly higher, and Trixie was nervous somepony would spot her.

"So as I was saying," said Twilight to a shocked and bewildered Trixie, "We can drink hot cocoa, tell stories, decorate the tree, and more! We can become friends, Trixie! Don't you want that?"

Trixie looked down at her pinecones.

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>Trixie entered Twilight's library and set down her pinecones. Twilight entered after, putting down the firewood and getting started on the fireplace.<p>

"So Trixie," said Twilight trying to make small talk. "Uh, do you want any cocoa?"

"Not right now."

"Okay then..."

Spike spoke up. "Hey uh, I'm going upstairs Twi."

He went upstairs and shut the door behind him.

Twilight and Trixie were left alone. There was uncomfortable silence.

However, Twilight was determined to get Trixie to be her friend. She couldn't help but feel she was partly to blame after Trixie left.

Trixie spoke now. "So... Can I help set up the tree now?"

Twilight smiled. "Sure!"

Trixie and Twilight have been talking and getting to know each other over the course of the day. Trixie went from annoyed to smiling and then just happy. She shared spells with the purple unicorn, who also wore a happy smile.

_If I'm spending Celestmas here, I might as well be nice..._

They spoke for hours, drank cocoa and decorated the tree. Twilight wondered why Spike didn't come down from upstairs.

Twilight was glad Trixie had arrived. They were becoming really good friends. The fireplace crackled beside them, covering them in a warm orange glow.

"And that's how I became I magician."

"Wow," said Twilight.

"Yeah," said Trixie.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," said Twilight, "No offense but, don't you usually speak in third person?"

"Oh Twilight, that's just an act for the crowd! Everypony needs their own gimmick to become a star. And speaking of stars, we forgot to put one on the tree!" said Trixie.

"Oh! Right."

Twilight and Trixie levitated the large star and placed it upon the tree. The large plastic star glowed and reflected warm yellow light all around the room, meshing together with the orange light from the fireplace. Twilight smiled.

"Nice! Now, do you want-"

But Trixie was fast asleep. She snored softly and wrapped her head in her hooves. Her lips were stained with cocoa.

Twilight grabbed a blanket and put it over Trixie. "You're a star, Trixie..."

She went upstairs to find Spike, leaving Trixie downstairs, who smiled.

_"Just as Trixie planned..."_


	3. Spike

"Hey uh, I'm going upstairs Twi." said Spike. He left Twilight and Trixie downstairs and closed the door behind him. Then he scribbled a quick note.

_I'm going to visit the guys for Celestmas Eve. Don't wait up for me. -Spike._

Making sure everything was spelled correctly, he opened a window and climbed through.

Jumping down outside the library, his feet touched the cold snow as he walked to meet his marefriend.

He found many ponies outside and about, and figured she wasn't far ahead.

Walking through the streets, he spotted Derpy talking to Lyra at her doorstep. He hadn't noticed an orange blur tackle him to the snow.

"Hey Spike!" said Scootaloo.

He chuckled at the black sweater she was wearing. "Hey Scoot. How are you?"

She smiled at him. "Good, now that I finally found you."

Her wings stiffened slightly while she was on top of him. He had a nervous look on his face.

"Uh, nopony knows we're dating, remember? We should get up before somepony sees..." said Spike.

"O-oh! Right, heheh..." she got up. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope!" said Spike, "I'm cold-blooded!"

"Riiiiight..." she said. "Well, what do you wanna do?"

Spike and Scootaloo wandered around building snow structures and throwing snowballs at each other; smiling and having fun. Unfortunately, Scootaloo had to go to school.

"Sorry Spike, but I'll see you later!" She kissed his cheek.

"Later Scoot. I'll wait for you!"

Scootaloo departed for school at the same time Snips and Snails approached Spike. If they knew about Scootaloo being Spike's marefriend, they didn't say anything.

Snips and Snails always cut school on Celestmas Eve to hang out with Spike. Scootaloo was caught once before and had detention, so she couldn't skip anymore to hang out with Spike.

"Hey dude!" said Snails, "Let's go race sleds!

"Yeah! Of course, we need to stay away from Mrs. Cake. We don't want a repeat of _last_ year..." said Spike.

Snips shuddered. "Good thing there was a fire extinguisher nearby. And a royal guard. _And a pillow..._"

Spike indeed remembered last year's Celestmas, and what a complete disaster it was. It made the Grand Galloping Gala look incident look like nothing.

They found the biggest hill they could and brought a sled to the very top.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Spike.

Snips and Snails jumped on at once, pushing all three of them down the large hill.

"WOOOOO!"

They went almost as fast as Rainbow as they went further and further down.

"Uh, did any of you check what was at the bottom of this hill?" asked Spike.

Snips and Snails shrugged.

"We're doomed."

The sled was barreling towards a rock, going so fast the snow was melting under the sled.

"I guess The Mysterious Mare Do Well isn't saving us." said Snips.

The sled crashed into the small rock, sending all three flying through the air. Spike tried flapping his arms, to no avail.

"Curse my wingless body!" he yelled. The three of them yelled loudly as they crashed into the school.

The students were bewildered, as well as Cheerilee.

"Wha-what's going on?" she said in shock.

"Uh..." Spike thought of a quick response. "'...knock knock?"

* * *

><p>"Sorry Ships and Snails got detention, heheh..." said Scootaloo snuggling with Spike.<p>

They moved to the park where other ponies roamed and played. The two sat on a park bench and stayed close, Spike wrapping an arm around Scootaloo.

"Well I guess it's partly my fault for letting them talk me into it. Then again, it wasn't a TOTAL loss..."

She smiled and kissed him. Her wings stiffened more under her sweater. She blushed and didn't want to let him go.

His stomach rumbled. "I was so eager to see you I forgot breakfast..." he said chuckling.

"Let's get something at the Sugarcube Corner!" she said.

They walked and entered the Sugarcube Corner. They sat at a table and ordered and enjoyed each other's company.

"So I've been thinking," Scootaloo said, "When should we tell the other Cutie Mark Crusaders that we're dating?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure how they would react either..."

Pinkie Pie bounced over to them. "Hello Spike, hey Scootaloo! You guys make a cute couple!"

Spike was shocked. "Uh, Pinkie we're just friends..."

"Nuh-uh! I can totally tell! Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" she said cheerfully.

Scootaloo sighed and Spike eased up. "Okay... Can we order now?"

"Sure, what would you like?"

* * *

><p>Spike and Scootaloo talked and ate until it was getting dark out. Scootaloo had to get home and so did he.<p>

"I had a great time, Spike. It's not every day we hang out like this..."

"Yeah," he said, "I'll see you in the morning., hopefully..."

They kissed once more and hugged, before going their separate ways. They would meet in the morning, and plan on telling everypony of their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm definitely gonna write more Scootaloo stuff in the future :)<strong>


	4. Cheerilee

Cheerilee awoke next to her loving coltfriend, who was fast asleep. She smiled and exited bed, walking to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Shuffling downstairs and entering her kitchen, she looked left at her assembled Celestmas tree. Smiling at all the lights, she prepared to make her coltfriend breakfast.

He descended the stairs quietly with a sly grin and snuck behind Cheerilee, who was making eggs.

Preparing to rear up and grab her, she spoke.

"You aren't sneaky." she said giggling.

She turned to face her blue pegasus coltfriend, who smiled and shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Blue, why are you up this early?"

"Well I was gonna-" he stopped himself. "Uh, I just wanted to scare you..."

"This early?" said Cheerilee. "You're ridiculous sometimes, heheh..."

Cheerilee ate with her coltfiend, kissed him, said bye and departed for her school. Blue spoke to himself.

"Alright, now to find that gift..."

* * *

><p>The students were now filing into class for the last school day for the week. Everypony was here except for Scootaloo who arrived a bit late, but Cheerilee didn't mind.<p>

The class took their seats as the lesson began. Cheerilee noticed Snips and Snails' seats were empty again.

Cheerilee smiled at her class and prepared the lesson for the day.

Midway through the lesson, Cheerilee daydreamed of how she would spend her Celestmas. She could be with her coltfriend Blue Ink, then cook a large Celestmas dinner. A soak in the hot tub, a good book...

**CRASH!**

Cheerilee was jolted from her daydream by three figures who crashed through the ceiling via... sled?

Cheerilee saw that it was Snips, Snails, and Spike, although the latter wasn't in this class. However, Snips and Snails were. She wanted to know why there was now a giant hole in her ceiling.

"Wha-what's going on?" she asked in shock.

"Uh..." said Spike, "...knock knock?"

* * *

><p>She had to give Snips and Snails detention for cutting class just like Scootaloo did weeks before. Honestly, she didn't know what compelled children to skip class.<p>

She had to stay with the troublemakers after school for an hour before leaving to go home. She walked through the snow wearing her pink sweater, casually humming to herself.

"Hey Cheerilee!" she heard. "I need a hoof here!" she heard. Looking right, she saw Mrs. Cake call her. She walked to her.

"Hello Mrs. Cake!" said Cheerilee. "What do you need?"

"I need some help making cookies because I can't find Pinkie and my husband can't make cookies to save his life and you were the nearest pony and HELP." Mrs. Cake said with speed you could compare to Pinkie.

Cheerilee spoke. "Sure! I can help with cookies!"

She helped make dozens and dozens of cookies. On cue, ponies gathered inside to try the steamy delicious chocolate chip cookies. Even Pinkie Pie walked inside.

"Pinkie!" said Mrs. Cake. "Where were you? Cheerilee had to help with orders while you were gone!" Cheerilee smiled and greeted Pinkie, who did the same.

"Sorry! I got caught up helping Fluttershy set up her home. Can I spend Celestmas with her?"

"With your friend? Of course dear!" said Mrs. Cake.

"Yippee!" said Pinkie, grabbing a tray of cookies and heading towards Spike and Scootaloo. "I'll serve these now."

Mrs. Cake spoke to Cheerilee. "Thank you so much for the help!"

"Glad I could help you!" said Cheerilee smiling. "Do you mind if I take a tray of these home?"

"Go ahead! Take more if you'd like!"

Grabbing two dozen on her back, she said goodbye and departed. Walking home, she set her bags down and put the cookies on the table.

It was a little late, but her coltfriend should have been back by now.

"Blue!" she called. "Where are you?"

She went into the living room to find a gigantic box waiting for her.

"Oh wow..." she said in amazement.

Walking over to the box, she tugged a ribbon until a large Blue pegasus pony flew out of it.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled, startling Cheerilee and making her fall down.

"Heheh..." he said, "Told ya I can be sneaky." He held up a present. "Merry Celestmas, babe."

She smiled and took the present, kissing her coltfriend. "You're ridiculous, Blue. But I love you."


	5. Vinyl

Vinyl Scratch awoke and stared at her ceiling. She didn't know what time it was, only that she had to get Octavia a gift.

She... had to.

Her dubstep alarm clock went off, and she didn't turn it off. Getting out of bed, she brushed, bathed and was out the door, not bothering to eat.

"No time to eat!" she told herself, "Must get Tavi a CD!"

_A CD!_ thought Vinyl. _No, a CD with all the best dubstep music... ever... of all time!_

Happy at the thought she wouldn't have to buy her gift, Vinyl retracted back into her studio and had compacted 80 minutes of dubstep for her classy friend. Fetching the disk, she walked outside into the snowy front yard.

"Sheesh, they should make it somepony's job to clean all this..."

Walking through the streets to find Octavia's house, she found many of the Ponyville residents happy and active. She never wore her glasses around town. Everypony loved her special eyes, but the constant fog in your sight would prove to be annoying.

She found many ponies playing in snow, making snow ponies, snow angels, giant snowballs that barrel towards you...

What.

Vinyl was smacked by the giant snowball going downhill, sending her flying.

Landing in a large pile of snow, she pulled her head up and out, shaking it around to get snow out of her mane.

Soarin pulled his head out of the snow as well. Vinyl had lost her CD. Soarin smiled. _Vinyl had lost her CD_. Soarin waved and called her name. Vinyl had lost her _GIFT_ for _OCTAVIA_.

"YOU!" she called towards the clueless wonderbolt, who seemed nervous at her sudden outburst.

"Oh, uh... hey there Vinyl. Don't worry, it's just snow!" he said.

"No, your dumb little stunt made me lose a CD!"

"Oh."

"I need you to help me find it!"

Vinyl searched around for her CD by digging around herself and clawing at the snow using her hooves.

Soarin giggled and stared. Vinyl's nostrils flared.

"What's so funny?" she said getting agitated.

"Just use a locator spell and search for the CD!"

Vinyl blinked and tried it. Aiming her horn below, she found the CD within seconds. It was still in one piece, thank Celestia.

She picked it up and wiped it against her coat. "...Thanks. I guess you have your smart moments."

Soarin frowned. "I'm not _THAT_ bad... heheh..."

"Don't laugh! You could have **KILLED** me!" barked Vinyl.

"Oh, lighten up. Everything's fine. At least it's not like _LAST_ year. I miss that squirrel. Fluttershy cried for days..."

"I need this CD, Soarin. It's important. How did you even end up inside a giant snowball?"

"Well..."

Soarin explained his story as the sun rose to midday.

"I see..." deadpanned Vinyl. "How _exactly_ are you still alive?"

"Many surgeries..."

"Right."

Vinyl shuffled her hooves. "Listen, I gotta run. Sorry I freaked on ya earlier."

"It's fine!" he said. "I still need to get Spitfire a gift!"

_Celestia help her..._

"That's nice. Well goodbye Soarin."

She walked away and heard Soarin take off.

"I think I still have ice in my ears..." she said to herself.

Finally reaching Octavia's home, she knocked and waited for a response.

Her marefriend opened and greeted her with a smile. "Hello Vinyl."

"Hey Tavi!" said Vinyl.

Octavia let Vinyl inside and spoke. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, sure."

Vinyl sat on Octavia's couch and presented her gift. "I got you a CD!"

Octavia took and examined the CD with words written on it in black marker. "80 MIN DUBSTEP MIX for Tavi."

Octavia smiled and kissed Vinyl on her nose. "I have something for you too!"

Running to her room and back, Octavia returned with a CD of her own.

"80 minutes of classical for Vinyl." Vinyl read with a smirk. "We're perfect for each other..."

Octavia nuzzled Vinyl, who returned the affection to her longtime companion.

"Come join me by the fireplace."

Vinyl cuddled Octavia by the warm fireplace. Both mares wishing their Celestmas Eve would never end.

"I love ya, Tavi..." said Vinyl snuggling her favorite mare.

"Merry Celestmas..." said Octavia with a smile.


	6. Soarin

Soarin awoke and yawned, stretching his hooves and wings and looking around the room. He still had to get his good friend and flight partner Spitfire a gift for Celestmas, which was tomorrow.

Groaning and rolling out of bed, the Wonderbolt immediately left his home in search of a present.

"I could buy something..." Soarin contemplated. As per usual, the Wonderbolts did a sort of "Secret Santa" where each year they would be paired with a random pony and give them a gift. Soarin got Spitfire.

Soarin smiled and waved at other ponies who passed by, and they returned the gesture. The weather was chill and it was quiet around town. Soarin loved the quiet, cold weather. It felt so serene and calm.

"Maybe I can find something at the shop..."

He was about to take off when he was stopped by a little filly.

"Hey Mister Soarin!" the young fan cried out.

He stopped and turned. "Oh, hey there!"

Another fan of the Wonderbolts. The team love meeting their fans, and Soarin was no exception.

"C-Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course!"

He signed and handed the autograph to the little filly, who was ecstatic. "Thanks Mister Soarin! Best Celestmas present ever!"

He smiled and turned to walk away without watching where he was going. "No prob-"

Slipping on a patch of ice, the Wonderbolt didn't have time to fly away before rolling into a giant snowball and heading downhill.

"OOF! ACK! ARGH!"

He rolled until he became a huge snowball barrelling at unknown speeds. He didn't have the slightest clue where he was headed until he felt something smack into the snowball, breaking it apart.

Landing on his face, Soarin brought himself out of the snow to see Vinyl Scratch covered in snow and ice. He smiled and waved.

"Hey Vinyl!"

* * *

><p>After the conversation with Vinyl, Soarin remembered he had to get a gift for Spitfire.<p>

"Must not get distracted. Must... not..."

Sugarcube Corner. Cookies. Soarin smelled them. Soarin wanted them. He wanted them as soon as possible. Spitfire's gift could wait, for now he had to satisfy himself.

Entering the store, he was surprised to see all of the ponies in here. Ordering a fresh batch of cookies, he happily ate them as the snow lightly fell outside.

"SOARIN?" said a mare with a familiar voice.

He turned to see Spitfire there, without her Wonderbolt outfit, looking quite nervous.

"Oh, hey Fire! What's up?"

"Uh... what are you doing here?" she said, looking and sounding a bit nervous.

"Well I could smell these awesome cookies a mile away, so I thought I'd have some."

He was a bit puzzled at her question, and decided to ask one of his own. "What are you doing here?"

She thought of a quick response. "I uh... work here." she lied.

Soarin thought for a moment.

"You **WORK** here? Lucky!" he said. "That's like, free pie, right?"

"Uh... right! Anyway it's time for my... lunch break... and I'll go now to eat. Soyeahgoodbye!"

She took off flying outside and went out of sight. Soarin was indeed confused, but disregarded it.

"Being a Wonderbolt _and_ working at the Sugarcube Corner? She must be stressed..."

Finishing his cookies, he left to find Spitfire's present.

"Okay Soarin, think. What does Spitfire like..."

Finally smiling at what he came up with, he flew off in search of supplies.

Spitfire brought in the large pie and set it carefully down on her kitchen table. Being careful not to disturb the crust, she sighed at her accomplishment of bringing it in.

"Sure I had to lie to Soarin," she said to herself, "But he does like these pies..."

Her doorbell rang and she answered it.

And was met with Soarin's goofy grin.

"Oh hi!" he said.

"Soarin!" she said. "Uh, don't come inside!"

He was puzzled. "Why?"

_I wanted the pie to be a surprise..._

"Because... uh..."

"Oh, I see what you're doing!"

She gulped. "You do?"

"Of course! You obviously want to see your present!"

"You... got me a present?" said Spitfire, lightening up.

"Yeah!" he said. "I thought about what you would like for an _excruciating_ fifteen seconds. Then it hit me."

She was a bit nervous at what Soarin could have possibly come up with.

"It's..." she said.

"Fireworks!"

"...huh?"

"Because your name is Spitifire!"

"Right..."

"So with a little help, I got fireworks for you! They're best working at night though, so we have a few hours."

"Oh, cool! I got something for you too then!" said Spitfire.

* * *

><p>"You're not allowed in my kitchen anymore." said Spitfire.<p>

"Aw," said Soarin, "Whyyyy?"

"Who- who eats pie like that!"

"I was hungry and excited," he said, "It wasn't _THAT_ big a mess..."

She sighed. "Well, it's dark now. Where's the fireworks?"

They flew to Soarin's home, where fireworks were already laid out on the roof.

"Whoa, cool!" said Spitfire.

He lit them one by one until they took to the air, detonating until they created their word **PITFIRE**.

"Uh, where's the S?"

The missing letter firework took off in a completely different direction towards Canterlot, where Spitfire deadpanned. "Great."

"Oops."

Returning inside, Soarin slumped onto the couch. "Sorry Fire. I just wanted your name in lights in the sky..."

She smiled. "Thanks, heheh. Well, tonight was odd, but not as bad as _last_ year..."

"I never knew Pinkie Pie could be so mad..."

"Well this Celestmas was fun Soarin," said Spitfire, "We should hang out more!"

Soarin had somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch, snoring softly.

"How do you fall asleep that quickly?" said Spitfire. She sighed.

"You're really an idiot sometimes Soarin," she said smiling. She kissed his forehead. "But you're my little idiot..."


	7. Book Paige and Klondike Kyle

**_Fan-Made Chapter 1: Book Paige and Klondike Kyle_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BAMF!<em>**

A snowball exploded upon Book Paige's pale lavender face, earning a loud snicker from her older brother, Klondike Kyle.

"HEADSHOT!" Kyle howled, nearly falling over laughing. Paige shook off the melting snow from her face, glaring at Kyle evilly.

"Ouch." Paige growled. Using her magic, she levitated a snowball that looked around five pounds heavy in front of her face, pressing the snow into itself until her projectile was a hard-packed ball of ice.

"The look… On your face… It was…" Kyle took a breath in between his laughter.

"PRICELE-!" He couldn't finish the word, however, because of the ice sphere now lodged in his throat.

"And you should see the look on _your _face_._" Paige stated smugly. After seeing Kyle gasping for air for a bit, she slowly began to giggle, then laugh, and finally roll in the snow with laughter. A few minutes later, the ice in Kyle's throat had melted, allowing him to have a chance to talk.

"I'll admit," Kyle started, still gasping. "I did kind of deserve that." This caused Paige to get up from the snow, still giggling a bit, and walk over to hug Kyle.

"I love you brother." Kyle sighed.

"Love you too, sis." When Paige got back on her feet, a cold wind blew between them, causing Kyle's ears to perk up.

"That's weird." Paige looked at Kyle quizzically.

"What? The wind? Duh, it's cold outside, so I don't see why some 'cold wind' is weird." Kyle pointed into the distance, where Paige's gaze soon followed.

"Uhh… Kyle? I don't see anythi-" When she looked back, Kyle was heading into the Everfree forest.

"Let's start heading home. We'll cut through the forest to save time." he said. Paige nodded, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Whatever you say, Kyle." As they both headed into the Everfree forest, a fierce blizzard started in the distance.

Kyle wasn't exactly educated in weather, nor did he really pay attention to the weather news, but he sure as hay knew when a blizzard was coming. On the flipside, Paige was entirely clueless that a snow storm was working its way towards Ponyville. Kyle wanted to keep it that way, thanks to Paige's _terrible_ fear of storms of any kind. He was hoping that they could find some quick shelter in the Everfree forest that he and his sister could relax in until the blizzard blew over. Unfortunately, their house wouldn't work, because of how far away it was. This only made Kyle more frightened about the possibility of being out in the open in the middle of a _bloody blizzard._

"Kyle?" Paige called.

"Yeah, Paige?"

"What are we doing in the middle of the Everfree forest?"

Kyle paused.

"We are…" Kyle lowered his head in thought.

"Heading… home! Duh." Kyle gritted his teeth, hoping she'd take that as an acceptable answer.

"Why through here? It has scary caves and stuff. Plus stuff that could eat you and… yeah." Kyle sighed.

"It's quicker, remember?" Paige rolled her eyes up.

"Okaaaay…" Kyle sighed again, this time relaxed.

_At least it worked._

* * *

><p>A cold wind chilled Paige's neck, causing her to shiver.<p>

"It's getting really cold, Kyle." Kyle's pace quickened.

"Sure is. Let's try and hurry home."

Paige gasped. "Do you think there might be a-"

"**NO."** Kyle said rather loudly.

"I-I mean, no, there's not going to be one." Kyle cursed himself for saying it that darkly. Paige gulped.

"I hope not." Another cold wind hit Kyle's face. Then another. And another.

_Oh Celestia, here it comes._

"Paige, follow me!" Kyle started galloping deeper into the woods, _really_ hoping that some kind of shelter would be close by. Over the approaching winds, Kyle could faintly hear a shaky "Okay!" from Paige. He slowed down, matching her stride so he could be right next to her.

"Paige, we might have to settle down somewhere here," Kyle yelled over the now closeby storm.

"Yeah." a nervous Paige responded.

Please _let there be shelter. Please let there be shelter._

_PLEASE LET-_

As if on cue, the two of them tripped over a fallen tree and landed into an open clearing.

"Oww…" Kyle moaned. "I think my leg is-"

"**LOOK!"** Paige screamed, galloping towards the now visible small hut in the center of the opening.

"W-Wait up!" Kyle chased after Paige, wishing the hut was empty. He stopped at the door with Paige, realizing it wasn't. In fact, its black-and-white inhabitant stood outside the hut's door, casting a curious glance down upon both of them.

"What are you two doing out when there's a snow storm about?" Kyle bowed his head.

"We're sorry to disrupt you, Zecora. We were out in the snow when I saw a blizzard coming in. I tried to lead us back home, but at the rate that storm was coming in, well..."

Kyle trailed off, nervous at how Zecora might react. Meanwhile, Paige was still looking at Zecora, confused.

"...Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around Ponyville." This caused Zecora to laugh.

"It is ok, young one, that you know not much of me. I'm the mysterious, magical Zecora, whose talents you shall soon see."

Zecora turned back into her hut, looking back upon the two ponies, smiling.

"With the ferocity of this snowy weather you won't make it home in time, so please, come in and stay with me, I promise it won't cost a dime."

Paige and Kyle looked at each other, then above the trees, where the approaching storm was rattling the leaves off every tree. Paige looked back to Kyle and nodded. They both stood up and faced Zecora.

"Thank you for the offer, Zecora. We gratuitously accept." She nodded and they followed her inside.

_Spending Celestmas Eve with your sister and somepony you hardly even know... Not many ponies get an opportunity like this._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Fan made chapter by Toxic Ink and Watermelon Juice. I need to use these OCs for something someday...**

**Want your OC in this fanfic? Send me a PM and I'll happily ignore you!**

**-Sharky**


	8. Hoof Stamp

"You sure you got these boxes?" asked Derpy to her fellow co-worker.

"Yes ma'am!" said her fellow coworker with a salute, smiling. Derpy giggled.

"Just be careful outside. Lots of snow and all..."

"Aw, how hard can it be?"

The olive coated earth pony carried two heavy boxes in his back and ambled towards the exit. While being a mailpony was usually a pegasi job, Derpy had convinced her boss to let her longtime friend friend join.

Of course, he had to prove himself. What better way then to deliver packages during Celestmas week? The ice and snow would make it tough, sure, but Hoof Stamp was determined.

"I'll have delivered these before ya know it." he said smugly. Derpy rolled her eyes, turning them crossed for a short second.

"Take it slow. You're still a noob."

He smiled and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Okay," he said to himself. "First house..."<p>

He knocked on the door and was met with the smiling face of Colgate.

"Hi!" she said.

"Morning," he replied, "Package for you"

She took it and grinned. "Thanks!"

She handed him a plate of cookies, confusing him for a moment. He accepted the plate and tasted one-still warm and fresh.

"Mmm, theesh are goood..."

He nodded off and finished his cookies.

* * *

><p>"Pretty good for my first delivery! Next house up here..."<p>

He rang the doorbell and an orange-maned earth pony answered. She smiled brightly at her expected package and took it, thanking the olive mailpony. She handed him a candy cane.

"Thanks for the candy!" he said with the cane between his teeth.

"Wow," he thought, "The ponies here are alot nicer than the ones in Manehattan. Nopony's pelted me with snow yet!"

Restocking packages, Hoof Stamp approached a third house and rang the doorbell.

No response.

He waited a full sixty seconds before he tried again, and still no resp-

"I'm comin' I'm comin'!" said a mare's voice.

Stamp heard the clatter of locks open before he was face to face with a rose-coated earth pony. She was wobbling around and didn't seem to focus. Stamp smelled punch on her breath. She had obviously been drinking.

"Morning Ma'am. Package for you."

She stared at the package with hilarious confusion for a good _twenty_ seconds before grabbing it. It slipped from her hooves and she continued to stare and wobble around, not saying a word.

"Uh..." said Stamp.

He picked the package up and held it up to her.

"You dropped your-"

"HELLO!"

The abruptness startled Stamp, who almost dropped the parcel himself.

"...hi." he said.

She aimed a shaky hoof at her face. "Muh name is Berry Punch..."

He shook her hoof and smiled. "Yes, hello. Now, your package. It's actually a bit heavy and you should take it."

"..."

"..."

"©3/?;csivxei"

"Huh?"

"My name is Berry Punch!" she repeated loudly.

"Yes. Hi. Hello. How are you? That's nice. I'll just leave this in your hooves now." he emphasized his point by putting the package onto her back.

"Um, if I may ask," he said, "How much have you been drinking?"

Berry Punch held a single hoof up to his face and grinned. "Seven Twenty!"

That statement troubled Stamp. Deeply. Sighing, he shuffled passed her and placed the package on a nearby table. He took in the surroundings. Two presents under the tree, fireplace burning (although in Berry's current state, that could spell trouble, or a burned down home), decorations strung about, etc.

Stamp stood still and let body warm up. He smelled coffee brewing in the kitchen. Almost making his way towards it, he chuckled when he realized this wasn't his house.

"Mommy?"

He turned to see a little unicorn filly staring at the open door, as well as staring at him.

Berry Punch trotted in with a hiccup, then sat on her haunches near the fireplace.

Sighing, the little filly went into the kitchen to bring her mother some coffee. She handed it to her mother who began sipping.

The little filly turned to see the mailpony. "It helps sober her up."

"Ah, right."

* * *

><p>"Sorry about the odd circumstances," said Berry Punch, "I really just wanted a sip, but then it became a long drink..."<p>

Stamp laughed. "I understand."

He winced at the time and got up. "I need to get going, Miss Punch."

She looked saddened. "At least stay a little while longer?"

He thought it over and sighed smiling. "Sure, why not?"

The little filly slept soundly near the fireplace while Hoof Stamp and Berry Punch talked and enjoyed each other's company well into the evening, getting to know each other all the while.


	9. Epilogue: The Spark

The clattering of hooves against marble floor was all you could hear inside the Royal Castle as Princess Celestia walked through the main hall. She was searching for her sister, for she was needed for an important task tonight. It was Celestmas Eve, and everypony was expecting something special.

_She must be in her room. _thought Celestia.

She continued her slow walk through the hall as she heard faint voices up ahead.

Turning a corner, Celestia saw her sister put finishing touches on a large Celestmas tree. She was singing to herself, unaware of her sister's presence.

_Celestmas Time in Canterlot_  
><em>The snow 'round here will never stop<em>  
><em>It's the very best time around here<em>  
><em>The best holiday around the year<em>

Celestia stopped to hear her sister sing. The task at hand could wait.

_Celestmas Time in Manehattan_  
><em>The ponies here know what's happening<em>  
><em>Busy ponies, busy streets<em>  
><em>And delicious Celestmas sweets<em>

Celestia forgot how well her sister could sing. Her voice was soft and pure, almost like a whisper. She loved to see her sister happy. It made her happy.

_Celestmas Time in Ponyville_  
><em>The weather here gives you a thrill<em>  
><em>So much to do, so many friends<em>  
><em>I hope Celestmas never ends<em>

Closing her eyes and humming the rest, she added a large star onto the tree, completing it. She stepped back and smiled at her accomplishment.

"Still using decorations from Lunakah, I see."

Luna quickly spun around to see the smiling face of her sister.

"Good evening sister. Is it time?"

"Yes. I had to get a lot of work done. Paperwork, dealing with random fireworks that land in Canterlot Square..."

"Not to mention we gave all the guards the day off." added Luna.

"Yes," said Luna. "Come. We must raise the star."

* * *

><p>The two princesses stepped onto the balcony and were brushed with the cool night air. They focused their attention on the sky and each took a deep breath.<p>

"Ready?" asked Celestia.

"Yes."

The two of them used magic. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then a very large star formed in the sky. It was black, almost blue and was large enough so all of Equestria could see.

It was like a second moon.

The large star turned from black to rainbow, filling the entire sky with festive colors and lights. Every inch of Equestria was covered in a soft glow that changed colors.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie, look!" said Lyra, face pressed against her window.<p>

The two mares, followed by Derpy and her foal Dinky, stepped out to see the bright light in the sky. It filled their hearts with joy and warmth, so bright and colorful with vivid streaks. It could put the Sonic Rainboom to shame.

Bon-Bon gave Lyra a hug, who gladly returned it. The four ponies stood there in awe at the light.

* * *

><p>"Trixie! Wake up!" said Twilight nudging Trixie awake.<p>

"Huh?" she said, "What-"

"Hurry, look at the light!"

Indeed it was bright enough to be seen from the window. The two mares looked at it with awe. It was like the Northern Lights.

Spike descended the stairs and saw it as well. He wanted to leave to tell Scootaloo, but when he opened the door, she had been waiting there with a smile.

She kissed him and spoke. "Hey Spike."

"Hey Scoot. Look!"

The two looked at the sky and smiled, enjoying Celestmas together.

* * *

><p>Cheerilee and her coltfriend Red Ink stepped out and gazed at the sky.<p>

"Nice." said Red Ink.

"It's wonderful..." said Cheerilee.

They got close together and shared body heat. They surely couldn't get a view like this inside.

Cheerilee kissed Red's cheek and he smiled.

"I love Celestmas."

* * *

><p>Vinyl and Octavia were already staring at the sky. The color-changing light covering them in a warm glow.<p>

"It's enough for inspiration." said Octavia, resting her head on Vinyl's shoulder.

"Definitely," said Vinyl. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not in the slightest." said Octavia softly. She yawned deeply.

Vinyl giggled. "Alright, time for bed. Let's get you inside..."

* * *

><p>Spitfire was shaking Soarin awake, but nothing would work.<p>

"Sheesh..." she said. "Hm..."

She smiled and said "Hey Soarin! I found more pie!"

"Where?" he said, bolting awake and nearly falling off the sofa.

Spitfire giggled. "Look outside."

He was puzzled, yet got off the couch and look at the sky.

"My fireworks are gone." he said.

Spitfire nuzzled him, making him blush. "You worry me sometimes, Soarin."

She giggled, which made him laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hey sis! Look!"<p>

Klondike Kyle stepped out of the hut and looked up. The large light in the sky shining through the whole forest. The blizzard was gone, and fireflies flew around. The light in the sky shone a deep purple when Book Paige exited the hut with Zecora.

"What is it in the sky that shines?" asked Zecora. "These lights are certainly new this time."

Book Paige was awestruck at the display. The light quickly changed into a light green, and she couldn't help but smile.

"That's just awesome." said Kyle.

"Yeah..." said Paige.

"Indeed the sky is very bright, a fitting theme for Celestmas night." said Zecora.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, look!" said Ruby Pinch.<p>

"What is it?" asked Berry Punch.

Ruby opened their door and looked up. Hoof Stamp and Berry followed.

Many ponies had exited their homes to look at the sky. Ponies who were previously sleeping were now out playing in the snow and talking. The light in the sky acting as a sort of _spark_.

"Wow..." said Berry.

"Yeah..." said Hoof.

He chuckled when he realized where he was supposed to be.

"I hope I'm not fired." he said.

Berry Punch turned and kissed him on the cheek. "It was worth it though, right?"

He smiled. "Absolutely."

_They stayed outside, as did everypony in Ponyville, in Canterlot, in all of Equestria_.

* * *

><p>The princesses stopped their magic, but the beacon continued to shine.<p>

Luna huffed. "That was a bit tiring."

"Well I couldn't do it until you came back." said Celestia.

There was a long silence between them. Long uncomfortable silence.

Luna smiled. "That's all in the past."

Now it was Celestia's turn to smile. "I'm glad you said that."

The sisters hugged as the beacon changed to a pinkish color.

"Let's get back inside. I don't like the cold." said Luna.

Celestia giggled and headed back indoors with her baby sister.

_True this Celestmas wasn't to last forever, everypony knew next year will be even better. It always was._

_Except last year, but I've already told you too much._

**[THE END]**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays everypony!<strong>

**Watch my profile for updates!**

**-Sharky**


End file.
